


Destiny

by godseph



Series: Poem Rough Drafts [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: M/M, Sephiroth being manipulative, sephiroth is an ass, sephiroth sees cloud as a puppet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godseph/pseuds/godseph
Summary: rough draft version of "I am your Fate"
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: Poem Rough Drafts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051004
Kudos: 8





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own anything or anyone from Square Enix. this work is not for profit.

Bile floods my mouth when I think of not having you with me.  
Though you deny me,  
You cannot deny yourself.  
I am the one person you belong to  
We are bound in more ways than one.  
And yet you deny me, you despise me.  
When we touch, I can feel it.  
I see the will to submit in your eyes.  
You are my everything.  
My will runs through your veins.  
You hate it.  
But we, my dearest, belong.  
And you will see that after long enough,  
That I am the only one who truly cares.


End file.
